Change Can Be Good
by Mommyof1
Summary: Edward kissed Bella the day she left, that was 4 years ago. Will he still feel the same about the new tatted pot smoking new mature Bella. Is he a pothead himself, are all the Cullen's hippies? Can Alice and Bella become bestfriends again?
1. Best friends, Leaving Home

**I don't own any characters, they all belong to Stephanie Myer **

* * *

When I used to Live in Forks Washington, everything was so easy. Everything was perfect.

_Flashback: 6 years old_

_I had been living "happily" with my dad (the police chief) Charlie and my spontaneous child like mother, but things were just then starting to get on the fence between them, unknown by me at that age. But that's when my world changed, the new neighbors moved in that summer, the Cullen's, a Doctor father and Decorator mother and their 2 adopted children._

_Alice was my age, 6, and Edward was 7. The day the moving van arrived at the victorian home I was outside playing with Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater, we had grown up together and Jake had a crush on me, and Leah a crush on him. I had yet to "crush" on anyone. Till I saw the little bronze haired boy get out of a fancy black car, he turned and waved at me, then a small black haired girl with pig tails ran past him toward us. _

_"Hi! I'm Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen, but call me Alice and that's my brother Edward over there, we just moved in" she grinned, missing a front tooth._

_"I'm Isabella Swan, call me Bella" I smiled in return. Jacob nudged me from behind. _

_"oh..and these are my my friends from La Push, Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater" they smiled at one another. And giggly "hi's" we're exchanged._

_A beautiful woman stood on the porch of the newly moved in home seeking someone and spotted us, _

_"Mary-Alice, you have bags to unpack" she waved to Alice and us "she can come out and play when she gets done, I'm her mom Esme Cullen" she smiled warmly._

_"Jake, Leah" Billy jakes dad called out from my house, "time to go"_

_we hugged good bye and they turned to Alice "nice to meet you Alice" they waved. _

_She waved in return and turned to me, "want to come meet my mom real quick and my brother? My dads at the hospital working" she was beaming with hope._

_I turned to my dad who was waving at Billy as they drove away, "dad?" He walked over, "yeah bells?" _

_"this is Alice Cullen" she smiled up and waved at him, he waved back " nice to meet you, I'm Bella's dad Charlie"_

_"nice to meet you, can Bella come meet my brother and mom, just for a few minutes?" She poked out her bottom lip._

_"sure just be back in before dinner" he ruffled my curly brown hair._

_"thanks dad" I hugged his leg and Alice grabbed my hand pulling me to the house next door. _

_We got to the front porch and she opened the door pulling me inside, we walked past the kitchen._

_Esme was putting away pots and pans, she turned when she heard us walk in._

_"mom this is Bella Swan, she lives next door, she is gonna be my best friend." She held tight to my hand in hers._

_"well hello Bella, I'm Esme it's great to meet you" she held out her hand and I shook it cheerfully, excited both about a best friendly and her welcoming mom, where mine was so childlike herself you wouldn't think her a mother. Esme oozed motherlyness._

_The little bronze haired boy ran into the room, looking so cute with his chubby cheeks and bright green eyes, a contrast to Alice's brown ones and Esme's blue ones._

_"mom where is my baseball hat I looked in my..." His words trailed off when he spotted me beside Alice. _

_"Edward, this is Bella from next door, my new best friend" she tugged me by our intertwined hands to stand in front of him. _

_He stuck out his hand with a smile " hi, I'm Edward" _

_I put my free hand in his, " Bella" we stood there shaking hands for a moment longer before Alice pulled me away._

_"I'm showing Bella my room" she called out pulling me up the steps_

_END FLASHBACK_

That day me and Alice set up her whole room, from her vast collection of clothes in her closet to her stacks of barbies that we placed in her purple doll house. Her room was painted purple with pink stripes, a girly contrast to my yellow and white stripped walls. We talked for a long time, about favorite colors, hers purple (of course) and mine Yellow, and answered each other's questions of family and favorite games. Learning each other as best friends do.

After that day I spent every day over at Alice's and hung out with her and Edward playing tag and water balloon games, that summer was amazing. Right when school was about to start my dad built a spacious treehouse in the woods behind our house, I loved it, so did Alice. After school me her and Edward would venture back there and talk until we went our separate ways for dinner. We blew bubbles up there, played with sparklers on fourth of JulY, exchanged Christmas presents up there. Made memories up there.

It went on like that, friendships growing, mine and Alice's and mine and Edwards. She gave me advice and we had sleepovers often, watching movies and laughing, Edward would sneak in and laugh when Alice fell asleep cuddled on my shoulder. I would then kick him out, gently wake Alice and we'd climb into her bed, cuddled up together on her fuzzy pillows and sleep, until her mom would tickle us awake in the morning. It was nice, my mom Renee was away alot now, never kissing dad anymore but calling to talk to me. It felt weird, giving me a sinking feeling inside.

* * *

_The day before my 14th birthday._

That night I was in my room looking through my window to Alice's room. Writing with a jumbo sharpie on the dry Erase boards Esme got us for Christmas and showing them out the window where Alice could see and reply.

She signed -are you excited for tomorrow-

We had planned a day of shopping and then a movie night with pizza.

I signed back -yes! Very! Will Edward be joining us..?-

she grinned writing back -why? Do you want him there?-

I was in the middle of writing her back a "yes" when my bedroom door flew open my mom looked like she had been crying, she threw two suit cases on my bed and said "pack"

i looked cautiously at Alice who looked confused. Then back to my mom " what? Where are we going"

she looked at me dead in the eye " Arizona, I'm done being trapped here with him, when I don't love him" I was shocked, I looked toward Alice with tears brimming my eyes.

"just pack your bags Bella, I'm sorry but you have to go with her" my dad said from the doorway, holding papers in a fist.

"What" I said in almost a whisper, I'm actually surprised he heard me, or maybe he just read my face.

"the court decided to chose her for you to live with since I work so much" he said looking down, I saw tears fall.

"were getting a divorce" the words broke my heart.

he walked out of the room. Just walked away.

"pack, I'll be waiting downstairs."

she walked out and I just sat there finally letting the tears fall.

I looked around and finally saw Alice franticly shoving her sign against the window looking like she was crying too.

-what happened- and -Bella!-

i grabbed my sign looking sadly at the -yes..- written on there and wiped it off writing a new message. Just 6 words put together, not even a real sentence.

- Divorce, Moving, I love you ... Goodbye-

i held it up letting my tears roll down my cheeks.

Alice looked at my sign frowned then began to cry hard and hastily scribbled on her board. Holing it up.

-no! Where! When! Why! your Birthday?- i love you!-

i looked at her and looked down and wrote back.

-Arizona...now..I don't know why, and I don't care about my birthday anymore...-

i put my sign on the desk, tilted on the window so she could still read it. And turned and packed all my belongings , leaving what wouldn't fit. And turned to Alice's window, she was gone, but her sign sat in her window, the words tearing at my broken heart.

-but your my best friend...-

i walked down stairs, my dad was at the door glaring at my mom. She grabbed my hand and one of my bags and I turned to dad, he hugged me tight.

"I love you bells"

i whispered the same as Renee pulled me out the door.

Alice and Edward stood in between our houses, I ran to Alice, dropping my bag and hugged her tight, we fell to the ground clutching each other for dear life whispering loving words. Edward helped us up and hugged me, and lifted my chin. His emerald eyes bore into my chocolate ones as he leaned in and pressed his lips gently to mine.

Fireworks went off behind my eyelids and my lips tingled once he pulled away. Alice smiled then cried some more and grabbing me back kissing my cheek, hugging me to her tight.

"Isabella" my mom called looking irritated "now"

i hugged Alice once more and kissed Edwards cheek quickly I ran to the car and cried, putting my hand against the window as we drove away. Away from my home and everything and everyone I knew.

Driving off to a new life.

* * *

**Review! **

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. New Bella

**Still don't own any characters they all belong to SM. **

* * *

_Bella 14 Years old_

Right when we got to Arizona Renee had a small studio apartment ready with two rooms, fully furnished. And Phil waiting, an ex-baseball player who I recalled her telling me she had interviewed him for the magazine she worked for, now in Arizona able to go to an office instead of working from home. She informed me they had been emailing for the past 2 years, and they "Had to be together", but she loved me, and Phil supposedly loved children. _Um hi, I already have a dad... Had? Have?_

I went to Arizona Falls Middle school and made a few friends, Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. Angela was probably the only one I actually liked, she was quiet but sweet, she reminded me of Alice if you take away her hyper ness.

I still didn't feel quite at home, I missed Alice and Edward and my dad and Jake and... I never even got to say goodbye to Jacob and Leah...

_Bella age 16_

Once I started high school I met Sam and Emily, that's when I decided to change my image and let my soul free from the daily burdens of mom and phil, memories of friends I might never see again and taking care of myself, growing up faster than necessary.

_FLASHBACK- _

_Mom had left before I woke up, because she had obviously came in my room to borrow something, my jewelry was everywhere. And my alarm had been turned off, it was 10:08am. I had missed first period. Great._

_ I quickly stripped out of my green night shorts and black wife beater and pulled out my red lace bra and panty set from my last trip to Victoria Secret. Over my undies I pulled on my black jean skirt that came to my knees and a pink tank top under a white Sweater, pulling my long brown curls into a messy loose bun, and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Saying fuck makeup I only used mascara and my green apple Chapstick. _

_I ran to Phil and moms room and reached into his night stand grabbing a crisp Newport 100 and headed downstairs, I grabbed a water and granola bar and my keys while sliding into my tan Uggs._

_I ran out to my Blue Toyota Carola that Phil got me for Christmas, as a persuasion gift to get me to like him. Let's just say I like the car, and leave it there at that. _

_Plugging in my iPhone I go to iTunes and press shuffle, Parachute comes over the speakers calming my thoughts as I sing along..._

_She has no problems with secrets_

_she knows how to keep them_

_she never felt the need to let them show_

_and I've had no trouble with speaking _

_or trusting my instincts _

_and maybe this is one that I should know_

_but as I'm waiting there the devil on my shoulder stares_

_Laughing that the one thing I can't get is what I need _

_She. She is the words that I cant find_

_how can the one thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive _

_ And I couldn't speak_

_i couldn't breathe to save my life_

_all my chance swim like sinking ships_

_this time it_

_ill drown and make her mine._

_I sang all the way to school pulling up beside a black truck I got out and stood by my car and pulled my green BIC out of my purse, lighting up the Newport I took from home and relished in the smoke filling my lungs. Watching the clouds move over head, I didn't hear the doors to the truck on the other side open revealing a tan muscly boy and an equally tan raven haired girl wearing a ripped wolf tee and skinny jeans, her feet tucked into tan boots like mine._

_As she walked closer I saw her eyes blood shot, she was high, i turned back to my cig taking another draw, exhaling through my nose._

_"hey can I hit that" a sweet voice asked coming from behind me, the raven haired girl._

_I took another hit, and turned to her passing it with a smile._

_"I'm Emily by the way, and that's my boyfriend Sam, thanks for the drag" she said passing it to me, extending a hand as well, I took the cig between my lips and once again let the smoke fill me._

_"Im Bella, it's nice to meet you" I snubbed the butt intI the parking-lot._

_I began walking to Art to see she was a total hippy and I knew she wouldn't count me absent. I got into her room and smiled at her, going to the stool beside her._

_"How's it going wild thing" she smiled up at me_

_"I'm good, sorry I was late" I blushed looking down at the blank paper on her desk._

_"your fine, draw me a self portrait to make it up to me?" she grinned, knowing I wouldn't decline, she hardly asks me to do anything work related, usually I take photos outside or take pictures to the classrooms finding its artist._

_"sure" I took the white paper she handed me and a coal sketch pencil and began to draw as I looked into the mirror placed in front of me._

_I drew a girl with a small heart shaped face, big brown doe eyes, a small button nose and plump lips including the scattered freckles along my nose and my long curls as they were usually, falling over my shoulder in a curl wrecked waterfall of chocolate._

_but as I drew myself I saw that I was very different than two years ago when I last saw my dad. He probably wouldn't even recognize me. That broke my heart a bit. Then I wondered what Alice looked like now, did she still have shoulder length straight hair? Was it still black? What about Edward? Did he have a girlfriend? Did I miss Alice's first serious boyfriend My thoughts brought Tears to my eyes._

_The bell brought me back to reality, I handed my picture, she smiled, _

_"beautiful as always Bella " _

_"Thank you" I blushed _

_still feeling sad I decided to ditch, go to the park or something._

_i walked out to my car seeing Emily and Sam at theirs as well, I smiled at them. _

_" hey Emily, Sam" they turned and smiled. Emily came over to me, smiling like a Cheshire cat._

_"Bella! Where are you going"_

_"um... I don't really know, just out if here I guess" gesturing to the school. _

_"do you wanna chill with us? We were gonna go get some cigs and hang out at my house?" She smiled _

_i thought about it, and it sounded better than being alone, since Angela was still out of town for her dad's funeral I had no other friends available._

_"sure" I smiled at Emily, she squealed and grabbed my hand pulling to the truck. I let her get in first sitting beside Sam I sat on her other side chatting about how lame school is and parents and their bullshit._

_we pulled up at a small house, a gorgeous russet skinned bow came out in a wife beater and jeans holding a carton of Newports. It was like a dream. He looked at me and smirked handing Emily the carton._

_"thanks Paul" Emily smiled at him then offered me a pack of the cigarettes,I Thanked her graciously. _

_Putting the cigarette to my lips I looked for my lighter and hummed at the minty taste on the filter. Finding my lighter I inhaled as it fit between My lips perfectly. _

_I inhaled again and let out a light cloud of the nicotine smoke, enjoying the rush in my veins, I turned and saw Paul starring at my lips and Emily and Sam too._

_"what" I blushed looking down at my lap hitting the cigarette again._

_"I've heard people say a person could look sensual hitting a cigarette but damn Bella, I think you turned me gay" Emily looked dead serious, I busted into a fit of giggles. _

_"cute too" Paul commented ceasing my giggles and making the blush come back. Paul climbed into the bed of the truck, the front being full._

_"so what are we doing" I asked curious, Emily turned smiling to me._

_"we're going to my house... to smoke a blunt, you don't have to if you don't want to" she smiled sheepish. _

_i thought about it, and I had nothing to loose, if I didn't like it I wouldn't hit it again. _

_"I'll try it". _

**_Present._**

Those words brought my life into a peaceful state. We had gone to Emily's and she rolled some bright green weed into a brown strawberry cigar and i hit it, and it gave me a euphoric feeling, my whole body felt...happy.

After that we hung out often and i began to hang out with Paul more, when I bought weed he would bring it to me and we hung out alone without Emily and Sam. But there were never sparks, after we began dating I waited for the sparks but they never came. No firework kisses like my one with Edward.

During the 7 months we dated I began to dabble into tattoos, I got them from Quil this guy that was friends with Paul and Sam. My first tat was when I was 16 a month after I met Paul I got LOVE written in script on the inside of my left bicep. It didn't hurt like they said but felt good, sensual even. After that I was addicted.

After my first i got a Phoenix on my foot coming from its tail on my pinky toe up my ankle to where its head lay, it had red and orange and gold in its feathers with green eyes and a black outline. It was a beautiful tattoo that Emily designed to represent the strength I have from over coming my past. Rising from the Ashes.

on my 17th birthday I got a purple and pink peacock feather coming from its stem behind my right ear down to dip into my collar bone, that was the night I let Paul take my virginity, he was terrible and it sucked. A month later I got matching ruby red hearts in the dip where my collar bone connects to my neck and shoulders. The junction over my chest.

we broke up a month later, I couldn't lead him on when I felt nothing but a crush on him. He was very upset so we didn't hang out after that. By that point I was quite the pothead, after a year of smoking I finally bought my own piece, my first piece, a ruby red bowl I named Dorothy. And thats also when I got the pot leafs, one under each ass cheek, light and dark green, very life like.

That day was the day my mother noticed I had tattoos, wow observant right? Not. She was pissed, but I didn't care, for the sheer fact that I had now had tattoo for a year, it was almost my 18th birthday.

That night I knew what I wanted to do once I turned 18, I'd go home.

I told Emily my plan and she was sad but understood I needed closure, I needed my dad back.

i called him that night. He was shocked to say the least but so was I when a woman answered.

_FLASHBACK_

Ring.

Ring.

"_Hello" a woman? Did I still know the number or had I dialed wrong?_

_"Um hello? Is Charlie Swan there?" Please say yes!_

_"Yes one second dear" she sounded nice? Familiar even...hmm_

_i heard her in the background "Charlie phone"_

_a gruff voice answered "hello, Charlie swan"_

_i smiled_

_"dad? It's Bella" silence._

_"Bella...is it really you" I heard him get chocked up on my name, it brought tears to my eyes._

"_yeah dad it's me... so I want you to listen so I can get all this out okay?"_

pause.

_"I'm listening bells"_

"_so I turn 18 in a month and I wanted to know if, maybe you still want me I can come stay with you. I'm miserable here with mom and him. I just want to come home. I understand if you have a new family now but I just wanted to her your voice and tell you I miss you so much dad." I rushed it out so I could let my tears fall. _

Silence.

_"bells you never have to ask to come home... I've been waiting for you. And the woman who answered the phone is Sue... Sue Clearwater, Leahs mom? Leah is moving out next month to move in with Jacob for collage, Seth is away in the Army as well so the house is all yours. I can't wait to see you"_

"_I'll come home June 14, 2 days after my birthday, if that's okay"_

We made the arrangements and I was ready, excited even. But nervous, because I wasn't innocent Isabella Swan anymore, I'm Bella and she I a lot different, tattoos and a pot head. Oh god how will charlie react?

Can people accept me? The new Bella.

* * *

**Review! New chapter soon.**


	3. Birthday and memories

**I own none of these characters. Credit to SM.**

* * *

After my talk with dad, I felt ready, ready to go back, but I'd miss Emily a lot and Sam and Quil. My mom and Phil on the other hand not so much.

It was the morning of my 18th birthday, I hadn't set an alarm so i woke up at 10am and the sun was shining through my blinds. I took my time undressing out of my sweats and got under the hot spray of the shower, using my new apple shampoo and grape conditioner. I rubbed my apple body wash over my body, shaving and enjoying the massage of the water hitting my muscles.

After my 45 minute shower I felt refreshed, I brushed my teeth and Combes my hair adding a curl mouse that smelt of roses, coming into my room in a towel I rubbed my Victoria Secret apple orchard body lotion On my body as I picked out my clothes. I went to my closet and pulled on my black lace bra set and pulled on my yellow thigh high socks that Emily got me last week and black shorts.

I pulled a black camisole out of my dresser and pulled on my long knit gold loose button up sweater, only buttoning the too two buttons under my chest. Deciding to let my hair air dry, I pulled it out of my face with a headband as I did my make up light, just nude shimmer eyeshadow by MAC (a gift from Renee) and a thin layer of eyeliner on my top lid and mascara. And my Chapstick of course, and a quick brush of bronzer, my tan had built a bit since the move, I was ready.

I grabbed a pack of cigs from the carton Emily got me, from Paul, and my phone and wallet and headed down the stairs when I turned back to grab my purse I saw a box and bag beside my bed. I walked to it curiously, who was it from?

I grabbed the bag first, it said Happy Birthday, I opened the card, and a credit card fell out, a black credit card!

_The card read-_

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy 18th birthday! We left early this morning for Florida! We might be looking for a house there... I heard from Charlie what you've decided._

_i too think its for the best, your ready to blossom and I'm ready to fly again._

_this is an unlimited card from me and Phil, he got recruited back to coach, so money isn't an issue!_

_Also I got you some Clothing "Emily?" Suggested, she came by and I let her order some things online, so I didn't get to see them but I hope you enjoy them!_

_happy birthday baby. _

_I love you, _

_call once you get to Charlie's? I'll be waiting._

_your ticket is in this bag along with a gift from me and Phil._

_xoxo-mom & Phil _

I opened the bag and gasped, inside was a dream catcher, it was pink and purple and white. It had two feathers hanging from it one pink and the other purple, it had small silver stars above each feather at the end of the hanging leather. it took my breath away, a tag on it said, I love you - follow your dreams, reach for the stars.

I immediately called Quil, a new tattoo in mind for my birthday. I made a appointment for 3 and pulled up Emily's number to call her when I remembered the box and Phil's gift. I grabbed the bag and pulled out an oversized elbow length girl baseball jersey, it was pink and white and quite cute. I grabbed the box and opened it, using my keys to cut the tape, I paused and all but shrieked. Inside the box was a 14in black bong, with a white button up collar print with a black bow tie, I dubbed that Piece JAMES BOND.

also a small white lace box, I opened it and inside was a pink and yellow bowl, it was so pretty, dubbed BEAUTY. And in the corner of the box was at least 15 pairs of Thigh High Socks, of every color, some plain color, some that glittered, some had patterns. Of hearts, tribal, pot leafs, and rasta. i was ecstatic, under the bong was a black hoodie with a rasta pot leaf on the front with tribal behind it. I was in love, everything had a tag that said "Some Girls Get High" .

i called Emily

"Happy Birthday Babe!" I could here her giggling

"Thanks Baby girl! And can I tell you I love you for what you got me for my mom to give me! Everything is so gorgeous!" I was so stoked

"no problem, I'm coming in 5 to get you, I'm at Starbucks right now, I got you a mocha late and a piece of marble cake, and a Thi late for myself" I could practically smell the caffeine already.

"yum! I'm ready, I'll get the bong set up so we can get some Thc with our Coffee" I laughed into the phone

"haha hell yea Bells, I'm on the way, go pick out a movie okay? Leave the door unlocked"

"love you"

" love you"

we hung up, and I unlocked the door. I went upstairs and picked out Wedding Crashers and put it in the DVD player, and grabbed my jar of OG Kush Quil had given me last night for my birthday. I poured in water and put in a piece of ice in the ice catcher, packing the red bowl with the dank weed I heard Emily come in.

"not a robber, I come with Starbucks" She came up The stairs

"ha in here babe" she came into my room and plopped on the couch beside me and placed our morning munchies on the table in front of us.

"ooh I pick good" she was admiring BOND

"I love it, it's what I would have picked out, and the bowl and hoodie and socks! I love it" I hugged her to me. She kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad, it's the least I could do as a last hoorah for you"

I pressed play on the movie and lit the bowl, letting the smoke fill my lungs I cleared the hit holding it in as long as possible and exhaled releasing a cloud of smoke. Grinning I passed it to her.

"JAMES BOND comes shaken not stirred" I busted out in a fit of hysteric giggles at my own joke.

"what" Emily was trying to control her laughter and confusion.

"The bong, I named him James Bond" we busted out laughing.

"your a trip Bella, did you name the bowl yet?" she smiled lighting the bowl, getting a nice hit as she pulled away clearing the bong and passing it before disappearing into her hoodie. I couldn't control my laughter as smoke oozed out the neck of her hoodie and her head pooped back out into the cloud of smoke.

we were in a fit of laughter for 2 hours between the weed and Wedding Crashers and our stupid jokes, we barely were able to drink our coffees and eat my slice of marble cake. I was high and happy and felt like I did a hundred crunches the way my abs hurt from laughter.

After coming off our high, I told Emily about my tattoo idea showing her the dream catcher, she thought it was a great idea. So we headed to Quil's shop.

We pulled up to the shop and we got out of her Camri, she insisted on driving her little pink car. We went into the shop, right away Sara came out, she had long blonde hair and a nose stud, she usually did my tats Her smile widened when she am saw me.

"Bella!" She came over to hug me, and kiss my cheek.

"Sara! I missed you" I hugged her back

"I missed you more! Let me see the dream catcher and I'll draw out a design"

I handed her the dream catcher.

"here and also I want stars to break off of the feathers"

"where do you want it, I need to know proportion size"

We walked back to her station and i lifted my shirt showing her that I wanted it to start under my breast on the left side and how the feathers would end above my hip, but the stars that broke off would end up dipping down the front of my hip.

She sketched out a beautiful design and Quil came out and wished me a happy birthday to which Sara jumped up and said that my tattoo was on her and she had to leave the store but would be back when the tattoo was done.

It took 3 hours and 6 cigarette breaks, when it was completed I almost cried at how beautiful it was, I loved it.

Sara came back as promised and handed my 2 bags, ONLY SARA, one was full of Victoria Secret: thongs and lace boy shorts, 3 bras and a baby doll nighty. The other had a case of Mikes Strawberry Lemonade and a bottle of Red Dot Ciroc, I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you doll, Happy Birthday, I'll miss you. shoot me a text when you get there"

"I will, I love you babe. thankyou "

i exchanged hugs with Quil and said goodbye.

Me and Emily went back to my house, calling in Chinese Food on the way.

Walking inside I realized id miss this house when I left, but those were thoughts for tomorrow.

We went to my room and plopped on my bed and cuddled up together, just holding each other to show we were there, together for a moment of quiet.

"I'm gonna miss you Bella" she whimpered into my hair.

"Emily" I turned kissing her forehead

"I'll miss you too, your my best friend. you introduces me to myself and you love me for me" I pressed her forehead to mine.

"We won't loose touch and I'll come visit you for your Birthday in October, the 30, we can spend halloween together, be two sexy bumble bees as planned"

she smiled and hugged me tight and tangled her legs with mine, and grabbed my hand intertwining out pinkies, she kissed my pinky and I kissed hers. Together we whispered..

"promise"

"promise"

We were interrupted when the doorbell rang. We grinned at each other and I grabbed my new credit card and ran down the steps, opening the door to a geeky looking blonde boy who was holding bags of Chinese.

"hey, here" I handed him the card in trade for the Chinese.

He stared down at the black card like it burned his hand, then up to me, when he realized what I was waiting on he grabbed out a big looking calculator and scanned the card in a slot on the side. Pulling out a pin he turned it to me for my signature and signed quickly, handing me back my card I closed the door and brought the food upstairs.

Emily was turning the TV to a marathon of _Castle_ I set the food down on the table and pulled out the folded containers, there were 6 in total, I felt fat. But I didn't care it was my birthday.

We had Chicken and Broccoli, Steak Lo Main, Fried Dumplings, Egg Rolls, Shrimp Fried Rice, and Sweet and Sour Chicken.

It was too much food, I know what we needed. I grabbed my small jar of White Widow and sat down.

"Emily can you get the Ganja Chest" I turned asking her. She went to my closet and pulled out the small navy blue chest that held all my weed instruments.

She handed it to me, I opened the clasp and lifted the lid to reveal the contents. A purple grinder, and my collection of joint papers: Strawberry, Banana, Mango, Lemon, And grape. Three mini BICs:pink yellow and green, and a cigar splitter.

I grabbed the grinder and a lemon paper, I grinded a bud up and rolled it in the paper, grabbing the the lighter I lit the tip. Inhaling slowly, I left the feeling take over. We smoked the joint to a roach, chowing on Chinese. We watched tv for hours then we drank the case of Mikes and danced around wasted and passed out cuddling. It was a great Birthday.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Coming Home

**still own nothing, all SM. I hope your enjoying the story, REVIEW!**

* * *

My Birthday had been great! But me and Emily had one he'll of a morning when we woke up.

The 2 days after my Birthday were spent packing all my belongings up, and I had packed up my smoking devices into a box with plenty of stirafoam and bubble wrap, so my pieces wouldn't break. I sent it out 2 days before my arrival so it would be there by the 14th, and I had sent my car which would arrive there the 14th as well.

Emily had helped me pack up everything all my clothes and pictures and room decorations, we also went shopping for a new yellow silk comforter set.

i had everything packed ready to go.

Emily had sent out 2 packages for me as well, Birthday Ganja she said, sI hopefully it will be there waiting on me when I arrive tomorrow.

_GOING HOME_

I woke up early as I planned, tangled up with Emily I turned off my 8am alarm and unwrapped my legs from Emily's, decided to let her sleep some more I grabbed a towel and headed to the shower.

I relaxed under the heat from the shower spray, washing away the sleep from my face as the knots out of my hair. I used my apple shampoo with Rose Conditioner and apple body wash, shaving and rinsing off I climbed out and grabbed my towel. walking out of the bathroom I saw Emily sitting on my bed rolling a mango joint and preparing to light it.

"how'd you sleep" I asked picking out my clothes, grabbing a black shimmer sweater I wore a green tank too underneath. And my dark skinny jeans and my tan boots.

"good, come here ill do your hair" she motioned for me to come to her.

she braided my bangs to the side of my head and pulled out a blow drier, after she saw it dry enough she began to curl the layers. When she was done it looked great, long waves of chocolate, and my silver hoops shown through.

Me and Emily finished off the joint and cuddled some more before my alarm on my phone went off alerting me that my flight was in 45 min.

"it's time?" she questioned

"yeah baby" I looked at her as she put on her boots, and followed her down stairs to her car, she was driving me. Dad would meet me once my flight landed.

we pulled up at the airport and I grabbed my 2 luggage cases, duffel bag and my purse looking over at Emily, she was crying.

"hey it'll be okay, I'll call you when I get home okay?" I held onto her.

"I know, okay, I'm just gonna miss you so much" I nodded knowing I would miss her too, so much.

"take care of everyone okay?" she still held me close

"I will, you take care of yourself okay? And Skype me tonight so we can have a smoke sesh okay?" she smiled and I nodded

"sounds great! Well I guess I better get to my flight" I looked down, saddened by the thought of having to walk away from her.

" I love you bells" she had tears down her russet cheeks.

"I love you more" letting my tears fall we tightened our embrace before releasing her.

"don't forget me" she called walking back to her car.

"never Emily" "bye" I began to walk to the door.

"bye" I tuned and waved as she drove off .

My flight was boring, small plastic cups of cola and little packs of nuts. Very boring, but the view was nice, let my thoughts wander to Charlie. Was he still chief of police? I hoped not haha.

After finally landing I went in search for my bags, I gathered the three and walked towards the exit where I saw the sign 'Welcome HOME Bella' and I saw him standing behind it holding the sign proudly.

"dad" I called to him, he turned to meet my eyes and I saw his jaw drop, probably noticing the hearts on my collar and the feather behind my ear, those were the only visible tattoos right now.

"Bella?" It came out as a question, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"no it's Christopher Columbus, is this America?" I couldn't help but joke with him.

He laughed in return.

"god Bella your all grown up" his voice chocked.

"four years will do that to ya" we continued awkward chat until we made it to his car, which I noticed was a red truck instead of his old Cruiser. Good sign.

"your car is already at home waiting, as well as two boxes that came in the mail this morning" he loaded my bags in the back.

"okay cool, listen dad I just wanted to say thank you for..." I was cut off by his words.

"bells, it's no problem, I'm overjoyed" he smiled and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly, as he continued.

"But I wanted to say Im not the chief anymore, I work with Sue at a reseteraunt in La Push, so I'm not home all that much and sometimes I stay the night down there. But Alice and the Cullen's still live next door"

"it's fine dad, its summer, don't worry about me"

we pulled up to my old house and smiled, also looking at the Cullen's house as well. We grabbed my bags and heeds up to the porch, where the door was opened by a smiling Sue.

"Bella!" She was all smiles

"hi sue it's great to see you" I smiled in return walking to the steps that led upstairs.

"um dad?" I turned to Charlie,

"your old room" he stated answering my silent question.

i smiled and walked to the door of my old room, I opened it up. Nothing had really changed, they yellow and white walls remained but there was a big silver framed bed facing the window. I put down my bags and pulled out my new gold comforter set, placing the sheets on the bed and cases on the pillows.

"Bella?" dad came to the door,

"yeah" I turned turning to him.

"I'm going to Sue's to have drinks with Billy Black, will you be okey here? Your boxes are in the closet and food is downstairs, your car is out back?" He looked as if a kid asking for permission. I couldn't help but giggle.

"dad that's fine, tell Billy I said hey"

dad kissed my forehead, and walked out calling back to me, "Bye Bella be good!"

i unpacked my bags putting pictures on the wall of Emily, Sam, Sara and Quil. Thinking back. And I put my clothes away, skirts and shorts, sweats and socks and underwear went in my burrow drawer beside the bed and jeans and hoodies and t-shirts In my closet. Pulling out the boxes Charlie mentioned I pulled out my keys to cut the tape off, the first box had all my pieces and my smoke box with A carton of Newports Emily must have snuck in. The second box held three jars of weed, each labeled, -Kush, -Grape Ape, -Sparkler: the jar of Kush had bright green buds with orange hairs and a dank smell. The jar of Grape Ape held dark green and purple buds, very crystally, with a fruity smell. The jar of Sparkler had lime green buds that looked frosted in whitish hairs, a pungent candy smell; like chocolate.

i called Emily and thanked her for the bud, sent her a pic of my room and talked about her and Sam. We scheduled a Skype smoke date at midnight, it was 8:30 now.

i looked around my newly stocked room and sat on my bed thinking of something to do, I changed into a emerald pleated thigh length skirt and my shimmery black thigh highs and tan uggs, it went well with my glittery black sweater and green tank top.

i grabbed a bud of Grape Ape and my smoke box and grabbed a pack of Green Apple cigars that had been placed in there along with the splitter and grinder, I grinded the bud and split the cigar over my trash can to catch the guts. With my newly rolled blunt I contemplated where to smoke, then I remembered my old tree house and I got an idea, and grabbed a small blanket and my cigs and a lighter.

I walked off the porch and past the tree that split me and the Cullen's homes and came to a trail in the back that led to the small home in the trees. Walking up to it I saw it was bigger than I remembered, it still was white with red stripes and newly chipping paint. I climbed up the ladder that led to the opening and looked in. It wasn't dirty, it still looked pretty nice on the inside, me and Alice's handprints side by side in paint still on the wall, with Edwards larger handprint above ours.

I pulled put the blanket and sat on it laying down my Newports and grabbing the blunt I tucked behind my ear, lighting it I held it to my lips.

letting the smoke fill my lungs my eyes rolled back in the pleasure of the fruity taste and gracious milky smoke, I inhaled and held it in enjoying the smoke after the long flight. Exhaling a cloud I rolled the blunt around in between my fingers.

I heard the ladder creaking and look down see, and saw a beautiful thin girl with short black spiky hair. She was wearing jean shorts and tall fluffy black boors and a purple Victoria Secret hoodie. We looked at each other curiously, until her face broke into a smile.

"Bella?" She questioned still climbing up the ladder to me.

"yes Who..." I stopped talking when she climbed up beside me and I saw her face, brown eyes and a freckle over he eyebrow. Alice.

"Alice?" I smiled back to her.

She grabbed me in a hug and I hugged her back.

"I knew it was you, I was walking out here for a cig and smelt your blunt and, god its you" she hugged me again "god I've missed you" she pulled away smiling, I blushed.

"it's great to see you, i missed you too" I smiled and hit the blunt I had in between my fingers. Inhaling deeply.

"wanna hit" I passed her the blunt, she smiled and nodded taking a drag from it. And holding, then exhaling.

" damn this is good, is this from Arizona?" She coughed a bit.

"yeah it's called Grape Ape, my friend Emily got me a few jars of weed for my leaving." I took the blunt back hitting it.

"So how was it, like how have you been, I haven't seen you since we were fourteen." She looked over to me.

"Mom wasent really there much, but it was okay, I met Sam and Emily and Sara and Quil, Sam and Emily are together and Sara did my piercings and Quil my tats" as I said piercings and tattoos Alice's eyes were searching my form. Spotting the hearts and feather.

"that Is so delicate looking and cute" looking at the hearts, "and that is bad ass" looking at the green and blue peacock feather that traveled from behind my ear down my neck to my collar bone.

"thanks, I got those two last year" I smiled at her. Passing her the blunt I been chieffing on

"do you have any more tattoos" she asked hitting the pungent weed.

"yeah I have more but you have tI wait to see those haha" I took the blunt back and did a french inhale.

"do you have plans tomorrow Bella?" Alice asked

"no, why?"

"well I wanted to invite you to my boyfriends house tomorrow, me and Edward are going over there to see him and his sister Rose and her Boyfriend Emmett, to go swimming"

"I'd love to" I smiled at her, it wasn't like I had other plans.

"Great! I'll call rose" she dialed a number as she hit the blunt and passed it, the girl answered and they talked for a minute.

" she said it's fine, she can't wait to meet you!" I smiled and hit the blunt and passed it to her, the buzz feeling taking over my body.

we sat there and finished the blunt and talked about old times, laughing and reminiscing, it was nice. After the blunt we shared a cigarette and talked about our plans for tomorrow, I was to meet Alice at her house at 3pm and we woulster ride together with Edward.

i checked my phone and it was nearing midnight, I remembered my skype date with Emily.

"well I better get heading back, ill meet you at 3 tomorrow okay?" I smiled at her.

"Okay sounds good, by the way I'm really glad your back." She smiled as we went our separate ways past the tree that split our homes.

"bye"

"bye"

i walked in and grabbed a coke from the fridge and made a quick salad of tomatoes onion and cucumber with Italian dressing. I brought it up to my room and set up my laptop, pulling up Skype as I ate, Emily's name popped up alerting me of a call, her face came onto the screen.

"Bella!" she screamed, I giggled in return, missing her instantly.

"Emily!" she laughed

"god I miss you" her smile faltered,

"I know Emily, I miss you too! talk to me while I get ready for bed?" She nodded so I stood up and kept talking as I grabbed my Jersey Phil got me, and my pink thigh highs, I stripped down to my black lace bra and boy shorts, ditched the bra and pulled my jersey on and my socks telling Emily about seeing dad and picked up my laptop. I used the camera to show her my room and the house next door. She already knew about Alice but I told her about the treehouse, and what is be doing tomorrow. She told me how Sam surprised her with a homemade spaghetti dinner and how Sara called her crying missing me. That made me sad.

We three-wayed in Sara on Skype and she answered with a sad face saying "Hey Emily" till she saw me.

"Bella! I miss you, do you miss me, how are you, how was the flight" I laughed and told her about my day the same as I had Emily. And I pulled out Bond as they pulled out their pieces, Sara had a pink bedazzled glass blunt packed with a white frosted weed; Emily had the blue steam roller I got her last month packed with a line green weed.

"What cha smoking on?" I asked them packing the Kush into Bond's bowl.

"white widow" Sara said and I nodded saying "nice choice"

"Train wreck" Emily said Smiling and I nodded grabbing my lighter.

"You?" they asked together,

"Kush ladies, always Kush" I laughed out loud as they laughed too.

"Spark up" I stated and we all lit our weed inhaling together like we were on the same breath, like we weren't so separated. Sara released a cloud onto the screen, then Emily then me, it gave me a warn feeling seeing their smiles through the clouded screen. We smoked out bowls till thy were nothing but ash.

we said our goodbyes kissing the camera, and I closed down Skype and brought up iTunes, I clicked on a favorite of Sara's and image of her dancing to it and blaring it made me laugh, I turned it up and walked toward my dresser to pick out an outfit for tomorrow. The music blared out of the speakers on my laptop, I couldn't help but move my hips to it and sing along to the serenading voice and tantalizing beat.

_Stop the clocks can we just slow it down_  
_He reads your thoughts they go to a higher ground_  
_Invite the guy you like inside the door_  
_Gold, Gold, Gold, Gold, Gold_

_Let your self be one with the ocean floor_  
_I know gold is not enough, Shes a diamond Im the rough_  
_While Im laying down I try my luck_  
_Don't I know gold is not enough?_

As the beat got techno I bounced my butt to the beat sliding around in my socks smiling like a fool.

I pressed shuffle as I laid out the outfit I picked, dark short jean short and a ripped yellow tribal shirt that stopped just above the shorts revealing a bit of skin, and brown wedge sandals.

I opened the window to let the cool air in and turned back to my room.

As the song changed I went to my closet to grab a bikini I continued to sing and dance.

_Ooooh, You are_

_-let's pretend, we're in love_

_let's pretend that you'd never given up _

_you are not , who I thought_

_Maybe I just miss the ghost if what I want_

_Your. My. Anchor. Darling. Sink. Me_

_come on pull me apart ,_

_make it hurt_

_come on play with my heart,_

_swear to make it worse._

_Honestly, your so handsome when your mean_

_and no one is better at ruining me than you are._

I finally decided on a ruffled midnight blue bikini , I set it out with the shorts and too and set them on the chair by the window and sat on top of them and lit a Newport, breathing in the nicotine and blowing ring out the window. I spotted Alice's room and smiled remembering how we would talk through the window, her blinds were closed and curtain drawn .

i put out my cigarette and closed my window, time for bed. I lay between the sheets and dreamt of the last time I was here. The night I left Alice, Edward and Home. But now I'm Back.

* * *

**Review please. Next Chapter today or Tomorrow.**


	5. Pool fun and drunken sleepovers part:1

**I own no characters. SM**

* * *

I woke up at 10:00 and grabbed my phone and brought up my music, keeping it on shuffle, I liked to let fate pick a song for me.

Owl City came on, and I rolled out of bed and let my feet swing lightly on the wood floor, just feeling my toes slide along smooth surface through my socks. I danced around my room, swaying side to side enjoying the music flooding my soul.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here._

I went down the stairs to the kitchen a quickly made an omelet with cheese and tomatoes. Forking through the fluffy food I ate slowly and I made a cup of coffee with French vanilla, a wonderful breakfast.

it was now 12 so I made my way upstairs and ran a brush through my long mahogany curls pulling at them trying to get cooperation, but no such luck, so I said fuck it and pulled it up into a messy bun with a few curls falling out and one curl on each side framing my face. leaving my bangs down as well, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face, dabbing on some shimmery nude eyeshadow and water proof mascara.

Feeling accomplished, I pressed play on my music and a beat began to play, allowing the rap to move my hips I went to grab my clothes, to get ready.

_Didn't think I rap? Bitch I flow like "boom boom bap"_

_Bitch I come from where you never moved at_

_Look into my room get a view, look at my past_

_God damn_

_Got weed, got jack, oxy's? Had that_

_Got Jimi, got Slash, got shrooms, got hash_

_Bipolar syndrome, kicked in, got mad_

_Walked on the red carpet like kiss my ass you bitch_

I rapped along, pulling my jersey over my head and pulled my socks off running amy Apple lotion over my legs, stomach, chest and arms; I pulled off my underwear and pulled on the bikini and looked in the mirror, I looked good. My body was slightly tanned now and my tattoos looked colorful and bold, I pulled on the dark jean shorts and the ripped yellow tribal shirt. And grabbed my wedges out of the closet, then my phone buzzed. A message from Alice.

-we're sleeping over at Rosalie's okay? Pack a bag-

i replied

-okay, can I bring some bud? And I got a bottle of Vodka c: -

i went back to my closet and grabbed my duffel bag and packed my midnight blue lace bra set with a matching thong and a pair of black shorts and a green elbow sleeve shirt with lace detail. Adding a pair of black Uggs, and packing 2 pairs of thigh highs; one black tribal and one shimmery white. I also packed a pair of pink booty shorts to sleep in and a white wife beater, and adding my bowl Beauty. I grabbed the bottle of Red Dot Ciroc from my closet wrapping it in a scarf before hiding it In my Ugg. I opened my smoke box, and pillows out a mim zip lock bag and added in 2 buds of Grape Ape and 2 buds of Kush and 2 buds of Sparkler, adding my grinder and some papers; one banana, one mango and one strawberry.

My phone buzzed, Alice.

-yes! Bring both! You can come over now if your ready?-

i grabbed my bag and grabbed my pot leaf hoodie off the hanger adding it to my duffle, and headed downstairs, I grabbed a water and retrieved my keys and my purse from the couch. Shooting Alice a text.

-on my way 3 -

i pulled on my sandals and grabbed a beach towel from the hall closet.

I came out onto my porch locking the front door, and turning toward Alice's I saw a silver Volvo parked on the curb, probably Edwards. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

-come to the door-

I returned my phone to my pocket and walked up to her porch, I swiped some of my apple Chapstick on my lips, and knocked on the door.

Esme answered the door a smile erupting on her lips, and she pulled me close and hugged me.

"Oh Bella, your grown so much. Your so beautiful" she held my face and looked me over noticing the peacock Feather first then the hearts then , the LOVE. Luckily my shorts covered my pot leafs, but she looked upon my tattoos with... Admiration? Like she liked them almost.

"It's great to see you Esme, and thank you, you look gorgeous as always" I blushed but it was true, she was beautiful.

"your too sweet Bella, come in" she pulled me in with her toward the living room.

Alice had her back turned to me and was watching South Park, i ran up behind her and covered her eyes.

"guess who" I said laughing

She grabbed my arms and pulled me onto the couch with her, giggling and coming to set on my lap, it was 2:40 so we sat and watched the rest of the episode. Alice fed me grapes she had in a bowl.

"you look so pretty" she said admiring my shirt and shoes. I lifted her to stand and looked at what she was wearing as well, she had a light blue jean skirt that stopped mid thigh and a white tank too and black sandals similar to mine. Purple straps tied around her neck as mine were blue, she called upstairs.

"Edward are you ready!" And sat back on my lap, playing with loose curls from my bun. Her phone buzzed against my leg where she sat, she pulled it out and smiled. Jumping up and pulling me behind her, she grabbed a towel and beach bag she put my towel with hers and added and extra; probably for Edward.

"come on Jasper said they're ready!" she screamed as she sat on the couch, I reached down and grabbed my bag , when i looked up I was met with the most beautiful face is ever seen.

"Hey Bella" the Adonis said, each word dripping with sex.

"Hey" I blushed, this wasn't Edward was is?

"you still blush.. good to know" he smirked.

Oh... God had gifted Edward in ever possible way, his green swim trunks covered his leg to the knee and his chest and muscles were covered in a tight black V-neck. He looked so yummy.

"ready?" he turned to Alice and she jumped up dragging me behind her, we came outside to the Volvo and she loaded my duffel in the trunk with her own bag and her beach bag. I hung my purse across my chest, and watched Edward come out with his own bag.

We piled in, Edward driving, Alice had shotgun and me behind her, I opened my purse and pulled out my pack of cigs And a lighter.

"mind if I smoke a cigarette?" I didn't want to light it without asking. Edward looked back at me, and smirked.

"if I can bum one?" he smirked when I blushed.

I pulled out two and lit them both at the same time passing one to him, he looked at it and held it to his lips inhaling, it was sexy.

"why does it taste like Apples?" He was chuckling as he watched me in the mirror, I looked at him in return.

"I have this thing about apples, but it was my Chapstick" I answered, and it was true, I loved everything apples, the taste was so tempting, I completely favor in Adam and Eve, I would have totally tasted the forbidden fruit.

"hmmm" he just nodded, looking back at the road.

"so Bella do I get to see all your tattoos today or are some hidden?" Alice asked ecstatic. Edward turned his attention back on me as well.

"ha yeah you'll see them all" I blushed.

We drove in quiet and and stopped in front of a big beautiful house.

"Wow" i stared at it from in the car.

"it's really nice, the pool is great" Alice grabbed her bag and handed me mine and got her beach bag out, we walked up to the door on the porch, she opened it to reveal a living room with a huge TV and a Victorian kitchen where a pair of blonde twins.

The boy stood at the fridge, his shaggy blonde hair went barely past his ears and framed his beautiful chiseled jaw, he had piercing blue eyes. His outfit was similar to Edward, a dark blue V-neck and orange swim trunks. Beside him sitting on a stool was a beautiful blonde, her hair falling in waves down her shoulders and back, she wore a red pleated skirt that stopped mid-thigh. She wore a light pink tank top over what seamed to be a red bikini, her breasts look larger than mine, while Alice's were smaller.

She stood up and Alice brought me over to her, both of them smiling.

"Rose this is Bella, Bella this is Rosalie Hale, my boyfriends sister and a best friend of mine." She stepped aside while Rosalie hugged me and smiled.

"It's great to meet you" she pulled back and spun me around.

"your gorgeous, I love your tattoos" she smiled admiring my feather and the LOVE written in my arm. She pushed my shirt aside and saw the hearts and shrieked.

"Oh my god those are fucking cute as hell" she smirked. I blushed deep crimson I know, the heat flooded my face.

"thank you" I smiled and Alice turned me to Jasper.

"And this is My boyfriend Jasper I told you about" he smiled at me and kissed my hand.

"Nice to meet you miss Bella" he drawled out with a bit of a southern accent.

i blushed of course "you too" I mumbled and I was pulled up into a bear hug from behind, I shrieked but it came out as a squeak.

"She's a screamer! Kitten has fight in her but you weigh nothing" he twirled me and I had no ground beneath my feet.

"um can you put me down, I miss the floor" I said to the large boy. My feet immediately met ground, and I was thankful i looked up at the boy. He had bulging muscles in a white shirt and black trunks, but the guy Was huge and had big dimples.

"I'm Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend" he pointed to Rosalie, she laughed.

"Guilty" she put her hand up. I laughed, it was cute.

"ha I'm Bella, Alice and Edward's neighbor" I waved.

"And my long lost best friend!" Alice said grabbing my hand and pouting.

I kissed her forehead, "you know I love you Alice" she smiled and kissed my cheeck.

"I know, I love you too" she went and kissed Jasper.

I began to feel the emptiness in my throat, the need to smoke, something. a cigarette or a joint something.

"um, do you guys smoke?" I asked sheepish

"yeah, come down to the pool, you can bring your bags up to my room" she led me and Alice up the stairs to a pale green room with a white curtained bed. I set duffel out and pulled out the bag of weed and my papers and Beauty, putting the grinder in my back pocket.

"which smoke: Kush, Grape Ape, or Sparkler" I asked them holding up the bag of weed. They stared at it.

"I love you, which one is the Sparkler, I showed her the lime green white frosted buds, she nodded and Alice nodded too.

"Okay ladies good choice, now joint or bowl" I held up the papers and the bowl. They eyed the papers.

"mango, strawberry, banana or lemon" then whispered for a minute and both said.

"strawberry" and smiled.

I pulled out my grinder and rolled a two joints.

They checked out my handiwork.

"You roll better than Edward" Alice said in shock. Holding it between her fingers.

They locked arms with me and we went out back to the backyard where there was a huge pool, with a diving board.

we went to the lawn chairs where the boys sat, I sat beside Edward and unclasped my sandals setting them beside Alice's beach bag. She smiled at me.

"can I see them now" she pouted, tugging at my shirt.

everyone looked curious and had a lustful looks on their faces, I blushed.

"She means the rest of my tattoos" they all relaxed a bit and smiled.

"show us" Rose said smirking, I giggled and nodded.

"Okay"

I pulled off my top slowly and heard some gasps. I smiled at everyone and turned around dropping my shorts to reveal the pot leafs under my ass. I heard sexy laughter, it was Edward.

I turned back and smiled as they stared, Edward came closer. Motioning to the dream catcher than ran down my side with the stars falling from its feathers.

"may i" he asked, his lips turned up at the corners.

I nodded.

He came closer and his eyes darted to the top of it under my breasts and traveled it's length down my side, down to my hip where the feathers were and down to my thigh where they ended. His eyes lingered where part of the pink feather dipped into my bikini out of view.

"It's beautiful" he looked up at me and my breath hitched.

Alice had already undressed to there bikinis and dragged me to the edge of the pool, we held hands and jumped in, the water felt great. It was relaxing and I was happy. They commented on my tattoos and the boys ended up joining us in the water, we hung out in the pool for about half an hour. Then we dried off and they laid out to tan, I grabbed one of the joints and brought it to my lips inhaling deeply, letting the smoke take me over. I tapped Rosalie handing her the joint, she sat up and hit it joyfully, slightly coughing.

"This sparkler is great" she let out a cloud of smoke. I nodded in agreement. As she passed it to Alice than she passed it to Edward smiling.

"Look how good Bella rolls Edward! And it's dank as hell" Edward admired the joint in his hands.

"Your amazing" he grinned. At my blush.

feeling awkward I grabbed my phone an. Played my serenity, listening to the Rastafarian beat and rap coming over the speakers, chilling me out.

_Still Blazing, Still Blazing, Still Blazing._

_Why can't everyone just smoke like me _

_just give me a quiet place and let roll my weed_

_Where Ain't nobody in my business, _

_Ain't nobody gotta know. _

_Let all your conscience go..., and blow it by the O._

"nice music" Emmett commented

_"_Thanks" I smiled enjoying the high feeling taking over my body as I enjoyed the sun. We finished the joint and decided to go inside, I threw my shirt and shorts back on and holding my sandals

i searched in my bag and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, I called over to Rose and Alice .

"Girls" I held up the cancer stick waving it and taking a hit, they walked toward me, and Alice called over to Jasper.

"We will be in, just give us a minute" she winked and took the cig from me taking a drag. Passing it to Rose. We passed it around enjoying the nicotine buzz.

I snuffed the butt out and we went inside, Rosalie and aAlice announced that they needed showers and left to wash off the pool from their bodies, I went to join the boys who where sitting on the couch playing videos games. I walked over to Jasper, I was having major Cotten mouth.

"Hey do you have a beer of something?" I asked, he turned toward me, smiling.

"Beer? Yea we have Heineken in the fridge over there" he pointed to the kitchen" I walked toward that direction and opened the fridge spotting a 6-pack I called out.

"do you guys want one" I asked

"sure" I nodded and grabbed 4 beers and walked back toward the sound of animated guns .

I passed out the beers and opened mine and tipped it back, drinking half the bottle , it was so refreshing.

Edward sat his controller down to have both hands to open his beer, I picked it up. Sitting down on the floor in front of his seat, They were playing C.O.D zombies, Sam had the same game, I took up where he left off to complete the mission to get a sniper riffle or a machine gun. Edwards artillery was weak.

After obliterating about 100 zombies and i gulped the last of my second beer., I heard a cough, I turned and saw a freshly showered Rosalie and Alice staring at me, Emmett and Jasper starring at the screen, and Edward looking between me and the TV.

"what" I blushed, confuzed by they're facial expressions.

"Your badass" -Edward

"you drink beer faster than Emmett" -Jasper

"marry me" -Emmett

"fuck me" - Rosalie

"I love you" -Alice

i smiled at everyone and quirked an eyebrow at Rosalie.

she smiled "I got caught in the moment" and shrugged I laughed

Emmett laughed and smacked her ass, she smacked his head, it was very comical.

Rosalie was now dressed in a red shirt and white stretch dance pants, barefoot with red and black painted toenails. Alice was wearing a yellow tank top and black yoga pants, her toenails were painted lime green. Both of them had their wet hair up in ponytails , Alice's a short tiny tail and Rosalie's a thick mane.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower" I stood up to go upstairs, and waved.

"Okay we will be down here bella" Rosalie called "and towels are in there already"

i went to her room and grabbed my blue lace underwear out of my bag and set out a pair of pink booty shorts and a black tank top, adding my black and white tribal thigh highs. I went to pick it all up when my phone buzzed, a text from Emily, I grabbed my bra set and tooth brush and walked to the bathroom.

-Bella ! I miss you, how are you? Skype sesh with me you and Sarah tomorrow night?-

I smiled as I turned on the water, walking back to Rose's room I stripped off the shorts and top, leaving me in my bikini. I added the clothes to her hamper, hoping she wouldn't mind. I grabbed my toiletries that id had in the duffle and I went back to the bathroom and set myiTunes and let the music fill the bathroom. Stripping off the bikini I took out my hair tie and let the curls fall loose, I climbed into the shower I swayed to the music and sang along.

_You can blame it on the small things_

_You can blame it on your heartbeat_

_The wrong day_

_You can blame it on your regrets_

_And all your little secrets_

_You keep them_

_You can show me all your old scars_

_That you got from all the old wars_

_You fought so you could tell me_

_"I'm not the one who needs the saving"_

I grabbed my Apple shampoo and scrubbed my curls savoring the sweet smell that surrounded me, i massaged my scalp then rinsing my curls out I sang out the next lyrics.

_You can say what you want,_

_but it's only getting better_

_It's alright, oh baby it's alright_

_You can try to deny but it's only getting better_

_It's alright, oh baby it's alright now_

_You think it feels right but you don't know_

_You've got everything you wanted but you're not sure_

_You can say what you please if it's all that you need_

_To believe it's getting better,_

I added my rose scented conditioner to the end of my curls scrunching upward I hummed along and rinsed my hair. I grabbed my loofa and added Sweet apple body washing, washing away the clorine scent, I rinsed my boft and shook the water out of my hair I turned off the water singing the lat lyrics.

_you can blame it on m_

_You can blame it on me _

_You can blame it on me_

_You can blame it on the small things_

I reached for my towel as the song changed I dried my hair and body swaying to the sad guitar pics and piano melody, but I listened anyway, it was painfully beautiful.

_I find the map and draw a straight line_  
_Over rivers, farms, and state lines_  
_The distance from here to where you'd be_  
_It's only finger-lengths that I see_

_I touch the place_  
_Where I'd find your face_  
_My fingers in creases_  
_Of distant dark places_

I grabbed my Victoria Secret apple orchard body lotion and used it over my naked body. Swaying around as it dried the sullen lyrics filled the silent bathroom.

_I hang my coat up in the first bar_  
_There is no peace that I've found so far_  
_The laughter penetrates my silence_  
_As drunken men find flaws in science_

_Their words, mostly noises_  
_Ghosts with just voices_  
_Your words in my memory_  
_Are like music to me._

I grabbed my bra and panty set and swept my hair into a curl pile on the top of my head, I grabbed my tooth brush and brushed my teeth a the sad beat found urgency.

_I'm miles from where you are  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms_

I smiled at my slightly tipsy reflection, no makeup, in a sexy midnight blue lace bra and thong set. My cleavage popping out and big butt poking out proudly behind me. i turned off my music and toiletries and opened the door to head to Rosalie's room. I was passing an open door on my way and dropped my loofa, I bent to pick it up and heard a husky moan. I looked up to see a shocked Emmett and Jasper and a aroused looking Edward sitting in what appeared to be Japers room. I blushed deep and looked up and walked to Rosalie's room. oh my god, I looked down at what I was wearing, oh my god.

Rosalie and Alice came in the room after me, staring.

"damn Bella, trying to take me from Emmett" Rosalie swooned, winking.

"God I thought you'd still be downstairs, ugh I've officially almost been seen naked by everyone" I blushed looking down.

Alice grabbed my chin pulling it up, and kissed my cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, your gorgeous, but get ready. The boys are gonna come in her for Never have I ever and shots" she clapped and bounced on Rosalie's bed.

I grabbed my pink shorts and pulled them on, and pulling on my thigh highs. I grabbed my black wife beater and pulled that I as well, letting my wet curls down and hung them over one shoulder and sat I the bed beside Alice.

i pulled out a bud of Grape Ape and pulled Beauty out packing her and lighting the bowl I inhaled deeply, enjoying the fruity smoke. Emmett and Jasper walked in followed by Edward, they eyes me smiling, I blushed looking back to the bowl in my hands.

God could tonight get any more embarrassing!?

* * *

**Review please! **

**Im proud to be writing this whole story on my iPhone.**

**part 2 will be up tomorrow! **


End file.
